UN CUENTO DE NAVIDA
by Hount-Walf
Summary: Para las fechas que se acercan....hasta Voldy tiene su cuento de navida. Voldy esta noche te visitaran 3 espiritus escuchan lo que te dicen o terminaras en moralejas para niños!
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aqui les dejo una historia que hice hace tiempo pero que decidi subir ahora...total el espiritu se conserva todo el año.**

* * *

Un Cuento de Navida

Con Harry Potter

Se acercaba la noche esperada por todos los niños que deseaban con ansías su regalo por evitar tanto regaño en todo este año.

Así pues por la fría ventana de una vieja casa se podían notar los copos cayendo del cielo para dar al suelo y ocasionar frío a los que no tienen cobijo………esperen....esto es cansado….mejor olvidémonos de esta tonta cursilería que poco a poco acaba con mi inventiva….otra vez….esto es pegajoso….ejem…comenzamos pues con este cuento que a más de uno le sacara el aliento…. Sin comentarios.

*****************************

Un chico caminaba por las solitarias calles de un pequeño pueblo llamado "Ane Uego", este chico que a pesar del frío tenía que ir a trabajar para ganarse unos centavitos para alimentar a su cariñoso ciervito.

-Muchacho llegas tarde otra vez- dijo un horrible hombre sentado frente a una gran chimenea.

-Lo siento señor Mort….no volverá a pasar-dijo el chico acercándose a su puesto. Y como llegó empezó a pegar los juguetes rotos de la tienda.

-De haber llegado más tarde los clientes se hubieran dado cuenta que les vendo juguetes pegados-dijo el hombre riendo mientras se acercaba a una caja de peluches.

-Dime Harry ¿Qué tal me veo con esto puesto?-pregunto el hombre poniéndose una serpiente de peluche en sus hombros.

-Ehhm…bien…definitivamente le queda perfecto-dijo Harry alejándose un poco de su jefe, quien se veía en un espejo.

-Definitivamente me queda….Potter!!!!!!!!-grito el hombre girando hacia el, Harry volteó y vio como su jefe apuntaba hacia unos clientes.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Harry sin retardo.

-Bueno, es que veníamos a ver al señor Volde Mort-dijo el señor rubio mirando nervioso hacia donde estaba su jefe.

-Si claro, deje le hablo……Patrón aquí le hablan!!!!!!!-grito Harry continuando su trabajo de pegar juguetes, mientras que su jefe se acercaba con la serpiente en sus hombros.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Volde Mort al recién llegado.

-Pues estamos haciendo una colecta para los pobres Mortifa-gos, esos pobres que se quedaron sin hogar después de que el ministro destruyo su hogar-dijo el hombre sacando una bolsa de su bolsa.

-Ajá….y ¿¿¿¿¿su nombre es???- pregunto Volde Mort mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

-Me llamo Jugus Malfoy y este de aquí es mi hijo Draco-chuu-dijo Jugus

-Salud-dijo Volde Mort mirando por la ventana.

-Así se llama-dijo Jugus mirando a Volde Mort….quien seguía acariciando a su serpiente.

-Como digas…entonces ¿que se le ofrece?....ahhh si, ibas a comprar unos regalos para esos pobres Mortifa-gos….bien tenemos una promoción única-dijo Volde Mort acercándose a los juguetes.

-No señor vengo a pedirle su ayuda monetariamente para ver si nos auxilia para darle un hogar a esos Mortifa-gos en esta Navida-dijo Jugus quien recibió una mirada de Volde Mort.

-¿Vienes a pedirme dinero??-pregunto Volde Mort, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Jugus.

-Muy bien permíteme un momento-dijo Volde Mort mientras sacaba un silbato y lo hacia sonar.

De repente y para sorpresa de Jugus Malfoy y su hijo un enorme hombre salió de la puerta.

-Hagridd….ya sabes que hacer-dijo Volde Mort acercándose a su caja registradora mientras el enorme hombre se llevaba a los Malfoy.

-Puedes creerlo Potter…venir y pedir dinero, cada día esta gente esta más loca-dijo Volde Mort mirando a Harry.

-Si que terrible es dar dinero para ayudar a la gente que se muere de frío….espantosísimo-dijo Harry en un tono claro de sarcasmo.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende-dijo Volde Mort mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

-Señor ¿me dará el día de Navida que me prometió?-dijo Harry mirando a su jefe que no dijo nada.

-Tal vez, no sé…..quizá-dijo Volde Mort afirmando con la cabeza. Mientras que Harry seguía pegando juguetes con una sonrisa. Hasta que de repente un hombre entro a la tienda tropezando y cayendo al piso.

-Fegiz ane uego-dijo el hombre, dejando confundidos a Harry y a Volde Mort.

-Señor todavía no es año nuevo-dijo Harry pero el señor repitió lo mismo.

- Fegiz ane uego-dijo el hombre nuevamente ocasionando que Volde Mort le miraba molesto.

-No es año nuevo pero si lo cree puede irlo a gritar en la plaza no en mi tienda-dijo Volde Mort empujándolo afuera de la tienda.

-Señor ¿usted cree que fue lo correcto?-pregunto Harry mirando como el hombre seguía tirado gritando lo mismo.

-Potter, solo se, que no se mucho-dijo Volde Mort alejándose de la ventana. Así pasaron las horas y se hizo noche.

-Ya te puedes ir Potter-dijo Volde Mort saliendo de su tienda.

-Cierras la puerta-dijo Volde Mort dirigiéndose a su casa mientras Harry cerraba la tienda y se iba a la suya.

Cuando Volde Mort llegó a su casa de 2 pisos y 5 habitaciones, se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto para dormir pero pronto descubriría que esa noche no sería como las otras.

* * *

**Que sera lo que le espera a Voldy??**

**Acaso conservara a su serpiente de peluche??**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**See you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo final de esta historia.....ja,ja.....pobre fantasmas cegatones**

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Volde Mort escucho ruidos en su habitación, se asomo y vio con horror a un fantasma.

-Eveniser Scruche-dijo el fantasma pero Volde Mort lo corto.

-Vive al otro lado ciego….y cuando salgas apaga la luz-dijo Volde Mort enojado volviendo a dormir, cuando después de al poco rato se volvieron a prender las luces.

-Volde Mort-dijo una voz fantasmal pero Volde Mort estaba durmiendo con su osito de peluche.

-Volde Mort!!!!!!!-grito la voz ocasionando que el mencionado despertara.

-Pero que demonios…….ahhh eres tu Severo…..pensé que estabas muerto-dijo Volde Mort mirando hacia la silueta de su antiguo guardaespaldas.

-Lo estoy y vengo a advertirte que si no cambias tu manera de ser acabaras como yo….en historias hechas por fans que hacen que haga cosas raras como vestir de murciégalo-dijo Severo ocasionando que Volde Mort mirara su vestimenta…y era cierto usaba un disfraz de Batman.

-Si bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo Volde Mort

-Esta noche te visitaran 3 espíritus, escucha lo que te dicen o acabaras usando apodos como Voldy-dijo Severo desapareciendo. Pero Volde Mort no le hizo caso y volvió a dormir sin embargo eso no duro mucho pues nuevamente alguien prendió la luz.

-Despierta Eveniser…-dijo una voz pero fue cortado nuevamente por Volde Mort.

-Otra….que vive al lado……sabe…..fantasmas ciegos….y apaga la luz!!!!!!-grito Volde Mort al fantasma que se iba asustado. Pero apenas apagar la luz la volvieron a prender.

-Si me funden el foco me lo van a pagar-dijo Volde Mort mirando a la silueta de una mujer.

-Mi nombre es Hermione y soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas-dijo Hermione pero Volde Mort la miro con un bostezo.

-Déjame adivinar me vas a llegar al pasado para ver como me he convertido en un señor amargado y avaricioso hasta que te pida que me regreses a este tiempo…cierto????-pregunto Volde Mort.

-ehhhmm si…pero si quieres podemos pasar por una hamburguesa-dijo Hermione.

-Paso, por favor cuando te desaparezcas apaga la luz-dijo Volde Mort volviendo a dormir dejando a una Hermione totalmente confundida.

-Amargado-dijo Hermione desapareciendo pero dejando la luz prendida. Volde Mort ya estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una silueta le tapo la luz.

-Despierta Volde Mort-dijo la voz de un chico, el mencionado despertó pero no se intereso.

-Despierta de una vez-dijo la voz ocasionando que Volde Mort se levantará fastidiado.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Volde Mort enojado.

-Soy el fantasma de la Navida presente y me llamo Remus-dijo la voz tomando la mano de Volde Mort y apareciendo frente a la casa de una familia de pelirrojos.

-Puedes ver lo que ocasionas, esta familia compro sus regalos en tu tienda, gastándoselo casi todo para sus hijos-dijo Remus obligando a Volde Mort a mirar hasta que ambos captaron como un chico pelirrojo necesitaba de la ayuda de un bastón para caminar.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-pregunto Volde Mort desinteresado.

-No se, en el guion solo decía que eran pobres pero saludables-dijo Remus sacando un par de hojas de su bolsillo y hojeándolas.

-Si bueno, me decías-dijo Volde Mort aburrido.

-Ejem…ahora visitaremos a tu explotado ayudante Harry Potter-dijo Remus tomando la mano de Volde Mort y apareciendo frente a la casa de Harry.

-Ya te gusto tomarme de la mano-dijo Volde Mort mirando por la ventana y adentro se encontraba Harry Potter acompañado de un perro grande y gris, mientras que en el patio se notaba la silueta de un ciervo.

-Por ser tan tacaño el pobre de Harry no puede comprar su cena de navidad y su pobre perro Padfoot tiene que comer ratas-dijo Remus dramáticamente.

-Una casa libre de plagas-dijo Volde Mort alejándose de ahí.

-Oye espera…que nada de esto de toca el corazón-dijo Remus enojado.

-Lo único que me toca es tu mano en mi hombro-dijo Volde Mort.

-Llévame a casa…tengo sueño-dijo Volde Mort esperando, Remus suspiro y se acerco a él.

-Hey!!!!.....del hombro pervertido-dijo Volde Mort cuando Remus iba a tomar su mano.

Volde Mort despertó notando que estaba en su cama, miro el reloj y percibió que todavía era de noche. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando nuevamente se prendió la luz de su cuarto para después apagarse.

-Se los dije ya me fundieron el foco, ahora me lo pagan-dijo Volde Mort enojado mirando al fantasma que usaba una capa que le cubría la cara y el cuerpo.

-Volde Mort-dijo la voz fríamente, pero cuando iba a decir algo otro fantasma parecido a él apareció.

-Eveniser Scruche-dijo el fantasma

-Me permites estoy trabajando-dijo el otro fantasma ocasionando que el recién llegado preguntará.

-¿Aquí no vive Eveniser Scruche?-pregunto el fantasma.

-Que vive al lado fantasmas del demonio…consíganse unos lentes en algún altar de muertos-dijo Volde Mort enojado ocasionando que el otro fantasma desapareciera.

-Ejem…gracias….en fin Volde Mort soy el fantasma de la Navida futura-dijo el fantasma tomando su hombro. Cuando Volde Mort se dio cuenta, estaba en un cementerio, donde pudo ver como se encontraba Harry echando tierra a una tumba.

-Oye…y esa tumba de ¿quien es?...y porque Potter tiene cara de felicidad-dijo Volde Mort, el fantasma se río.

-Esa tumba es de un hombre avaricioso que murió solo y sin amigos-dijo el fantasma.

-O sea que esa tumba….es de ¿Grindelwald?-pregunto Volde Mort sorprendido, el fantasma se pego con su mano en la cara.

-Es tu tumba con un demonio-dijo el fantasma, Volde Mort por primera vez en la noche sonrió.

-No, no lo es-dijo Volde Mort

-Si lo es-dijo el fantasma

-Estás equivocado-dijo Volde Mort

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el fantasma enojado.

-Porque yo estoy atrás de Potter-dijo Volde Mort haciendo que el fantasma lo mirara.

-Y parece que me va bien, en cada dedo tengo un anillo de oro y mis ropas son muy finísimas-dijo Volde Mort ocasionando que el fantasma lo mirara.

-Esto no venía en el libreto-dijo el fantasma buscando en sus hojas.

-Al parecer y por lo que dice Potter me hice así de rico…. ¿Por ayudar a la demás gente?-dijo Volde Mort confundido para después sonreír.

-Muy bien espíritu o lo que seas llévame de regreso a casa, a partir de hoy seré bueno, para que en un futuro sea más rico-dijo Volde Mort con una sonrisa avariciosa, el fantasma se quedo quieto.

-Bueno al menos lo hicimos reflexionar-dijo el fantasma tomando su hombro y desapareciendo.

A la mañana siguiente Volde Mort se levantó con ánimos y salió hacia la tienda, encontrándose con el señor que creía era año nuevo.

- Fegiz ane uego-dijo el hombre desde el piso, Volde Mort lo miro fastidiado pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba pidiendo algo a una mujer que estaba comprando frutas, Volde Mort vio como su esposa se acercaba a él y le daba unos dientes postizos, hasta que al final el hombre dijo.

- ¡¡Felisa, me muero!!-dijo el hombre cayendo al piso ocasionando que su esposa fuera en su ayuda…..Volde Mort se quedó mirando esa escena hasta que comenzó a reír.

-Y yo que pensé que decía feliz año nuevo-dijo Volde Mort caminado para después encontrarse con Jugus Malfoy que tenía marcas de haber nadado toda la noche, Volde Mort lo ayudo con su colecta, le dio un aumento a su ayudante Harry Potter hasta que en la noche de Navida, tuvo una visita inesperada.

-Otra….quien prendió la luz, sepan que lo acabo de poner no gracias a la ayuda de los fantasmas-dijo Volde Mort enojado para después levantarse, solo para encontrarse con alguien que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-JO, JO, JO……Feliz Navida Volde Mort-dijo una voz ya anciana pero con mucha alegría, el mencionado se le quedó viendo hasta que al final hablo.

-Te ves muy desnutrido… ¿comes bien?-pregunto Volde Mort desinteresado, ocasionando que el recién llegado le mirara reprobatoriamente.

-Para que lo sepas como muy bien pero no soy quien tú crees-dijo el anciano.

-¿No eres un anciano desnutrido que viene a mi casa a darme una lección y de pasada tomar algo de mi cocina?-pregunto Volde Mort mirando al anciano.

-NO!!!!!! Yo soy Albus Dumbletore y he venido a darte un regalo por tu lección aprendida-dijo Albus.

-¡¡¡¡Un regalo!!!!!-dijo emocionado Volde Mort mientras Albus sacaba de su bolsa lo que parecía un…….libro.

-¿Un libro?-pregunto Volde Mort tomándolo de las manos de Albus quien sonreía.

-No es cualquier libro-dijo Albus.

-Lo que digas-dijo Volde Mort aventándolo a la chimenea.

-¿Qué hiciste? en ese libro venía algo para ti-dijo Albus tomando el libro de la chimenea apagada.

-Ábrelo-ordeno Albus mientras Volde Mort suspiraba y abría el libro sorprendiéndose por su contenido.

-Pero si en este libro estoy yo…..y Potter……y todos los fantasmas-dijo Volde Mort.

-Aja…este libro es el cuento de Navida con Harry Potter en donde tu eres su protagonista-dijo Albus saliendo del cuarto. Volde Mort miraba con sorpresa y enojo como lo ponían pero cuando se dirigió hacia Albus este ya estaba en la calle en un trineo de un solo ciervo.

-Feliz Navida…espero te haya gustado tu regalo-dijo Albus dándole un latigazo al ciervo para que avanzara y desaparecieran apenas dar unos pasos.

-Odio la Navida y la gente que escribe cuentos conmigo-dijo Volde Mort quemando el libro mientras se volvía a dormir.

The End

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADA......REVIEWS**

Fin


End file.
